Impossible love
by lollipop91
Summary: Bella quitte le soleil de l'Arizona pour aller vivre à Forks où elle continuera son initiation .Mais elle rencontre Edward , deux nature ne pouvant s'aimer mais un amour qui resitera à tout les dangers...
1. Prologue

Chapitre 1

Prologue

Nous sommes le 15 septembre, il est 19h35. Assise sur mon lit , me noyant dans

mes larmes. Larmes de dégoûts de : dégoûts de moi-même et de ce que je viens de faire. Une

douleur me tort le cœur, douleur que je tente cependant d'oublier afin de me concentrer

sur ma lâcheté et au nombreuse façon de mettre fin à mes jours comme je …Un sanglot

m'échappa et je regarde une fois encore la page gondolé posé devant mes yeux embuées :

l'album photo que Renée m'avait offert Renée ,ma mère lors de mon anniversaire , deux

jours plus tôt . J'observe son visage si magnifique visage que ne reverrai plus jamais. Je

n'entendrai plus jamais sa voix , je ne sentirai plus jamais son odeur et plus jamais il ne

glisserai sa main dans mes cheveux et poserai ses lèvres sur les miennes et tout cela rien qu'a

cause de ma maladresse et de ce traître de Mike ! Pourquoi l'ai-je écouter ?!Il ne méritait pas

ce qui lui est arrivé .

C'est alors j'eu l'impression de ne pas être seule : je n'avait pas entendu de bruit mais

pourtant je le sentait je me retourna donc et comme dans un rêve il était là .

Je pourrai continuer ou m'arrêter ici mais pour que toi , cher journal tu puisse comprendre

mon histoire moi, Isabella Swan vais retourner disons un an en arrière c'est-à-dire à mon

arrivée à Forks .


	2. Chapter 1

C'était une matinée après -midi brumeuse, et donc habituel à Forks (chose que je ne savait

C'était une matinée brumeuse et donc habituelle pour Forks (chose que je ne savais pas

encore ). La tête collée contre le hublot de l'avion j'observais le paysage : c'était vert et on ne

voyait pas le ciel car il était recouvert de nuages gris qui laissait apercevoir qu'il n'allait pas

tarder à pleuvoir si ce n'était déjà pas le cas .

L'hôtesse de l'air annonça l'atterrissage et j'attacha ma ceinture et enfonça un peu plus mes

ongles dans le siège de cuir bleu : j'avais une peur bleue de l'avion .

Une fois descendu du véhicule je partit chercher mes bagages puis retrouva Charlie , mon

père tout en pensant à ne pas l'appelé Charlie du moins en sa présence .

Il me salua d'une brève étreinte puis nous montâmes dans la voiture de patrouille : Charlie

était policier .La conversation se limita à quelques mots :

-« Comment c'est passer ton voyage ??

- Bien .

- Et comment va Renée très bien aussi. »

J'avais la chance d'avoir un père aussi bavard que moi ce qui dans mon cas veut dire très peu .

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison je m'aperçut que rien n'avait changé ni la peinture

bleu de ma chambre si les rideaux jaunis près des fenêtres .Je déposa ma valise et

commença à en sortir mes affaires et à les ranger dans l'armoire .Je constata avec désarroi

que je n'avait pratiquement aucune tenue pouvant convenir au tant mis à part un gros pull , un

jean et mon coupe vent et que j'avais malheureusement oubliée ce dernier dans l'avion

.J'abandonna alors mon ouvrage dans ma chambre pour aller préparer le dîner en bas : il me

restait environ 1 heure et je décida donc de faire des lasagnes une fois le dîner prêt et servit je

m'assis et appela Charlie :

-« Depuis quand cuisine –tu aussi bien , me questionna –t –il après avoir goûter la première bouchée .

-Je cuisinais beaucoup à Phoenix , répliquai-je avec modestie .

Une fois le dîner débarrassé et la vaisselle faite je remonta dans ma chambre j'alluma le vieil

ordinateur qui s'y situait et me mis à culpabilisé en voyant le nombre de mail que ma mère

m'avait envoyé morte d'inquiétude .Je lui répondit et me remis à culpabiliser car je ne lui

avait pas vraiment dit pourquoi je m'était installé à Forks :j'ais répliqué que c'était pour

renouer des liens avec Charlie alors qu'en réalité c'était pour continuer mon initiation.

Car cher journal comme tu pourra le comprendre au cours de mes nombreux et suivants

chapitres ,moi Isabella Swan suit venue à Forks pour continuer mon initiation en tant que :

_**CHASSEUSE DE VAMPIRE.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Si on m'avais proposé de faire ce travail ce n'était surtout pas par mon grand équilibre

c'est surtout parce que je détestait les vampires à mort .Rien ne me répugnait plus qu'eux .Et

c'est ainsi qu'un jour après m'être rendu comte de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment que je voulu les

détruire tous autant qu'ils sont comme l'un d'entre eux avait mis fin au jour de ma sœur

jumelle . Le lendemain de sa perte, un jeune homme qui avait compris ma douleur me

proposa ce stage et c'est sans prendre compte des conséquences que j'accepta certaine que

ma douleur se dissiperait peu à peu .L'homme me demanda donc de prévenir ma famille et de

partir pour m'installer dans une plutôt éloigné d'ici et c'est ainsi que je proposa Forks.

J'entrepris donc de parler à ma mère de mon départ soudain en prétendant que la perte de ma

sœur serait moins abrupte à Forks . Cette nuit je refis le même cauchemar : la vieille salle de

danse pleine de miroirs brisées , ma sœur gisant sur le sol et son sang se répandant partout et

lui à côté les yeux rouges sang et un sourire malicieux au lèvres dévoilant ses canines

aiguisées puis il m'avait humée et avait commencé à me pourchasser jusqu'à qu'il en eut

mare et perdu ma trace . Je me réveilla au milieu de la nuit ,alors que mon front perlait de

sueur .Je descendit à la cuisine me cherchait un verre d'eau en tentant d'oublier cette image

atroce .C'est alors que j'entendis des bruits et vit des ombres à travers la fenêtre .Mon corps

se raidit et mon front se remettait à perlé de sueur et j'eut de plus en plus peur . Un seul mot

me vint à l'esprit et c'était le nom de la personne

que je redoutait le plus au monde ,celui qui avait tué ma sœur et remplit mes nuits de

cauchemars : _**James**__ ._

_Je sais vous allez dire au qu'elle est cruelle de nous faire des choses pareille : des chapitres aussi court et un suspense aussi attrayant mais bon je préfère faire de petit chapitre mais en faire plus et qui sait peut-être que la fée des reviews passera ??_


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapitre 3

Réponse pour :

solenn-la : Bella a effectivement une sœur jumelle le jeu sera de découvrir dans les chapitre

suivant qui est cette sœur

puka :la fin n'est pas forcément tragique ne t'inquiète pas ma fic , après avoir raconté avant le

prologue continuera après le prologue

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je sentit mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et j'aperçut que la silhouette se rapprochait de

plus en plus . Je me prépara à mourir lorsque l'ombre que je pensait être celle de mon pire

cauchemar se vit de n'être qu'un garçon blond , d'a peu près mon age qui entama alors la

conversation :

-« Bonjour , tu est sûrement Bella Swan . Ravi de te rencontré, je suis Mike Newton l'un

des membres de l'association de Vampers : autrement dit chasseur de vampire ( en anglais

chasseur de vampire se dit vampire hunter ) . J'étais venu voir si tu dormais et je me suis

aperçut que non –il passa par la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir – ça te dit de commencer ton

initiation dès ce soir ?

-Bien–sur » réponds-je avec un ton qui me parut moi-même faux chose qu'il ne remarqua pas.

Il m'entraîna alors à l'extérieur et me fit grimper dans son 44 d'un gris vieillot .Il mit le

contact et se remit à parler :

« Cette association existe depuis maintenant 200 ans , elle fut créer à la base pour

détruire les mauvais vampires .

Par ce qu'il en existe des bons le questionnai-je .Ma question sembla l'agacer et il

regretta d'avoir dévoiler l'existence de bons vampires il me répondit donc :

Peut –tu cesser de me couper me lança – t—il amer. Cette association regroupe à

présent environ une centaine de personnes dans le monde dot une vingtaine en

Amérique qui se regroupent ici à Forks .Ce soir nous seront que deux contrairement à

d'habitude . Je conte d'abord t'enseigner la répartition des vampires dans le monde leur

milieu

de vie etc. Je te verrai tous les jours au lycée et également tous les soirs après le lycée .

Cela te convient-il ?

-Oui »répondis –je vaguement tentant de rassembler les informations qu'il venait de me

déballer à la chaîne . Nous arrivâmes enfin dans un parc sombre près duquel je n'aurait jamais

été seule sauf si je tenais à me faire violé voir pire .Nous nous installâmes sur une table de

pique nique et il sortit de son sac une carte du monde ou énormément de zones était hachurées

en rouge .Tout en observant la légende je pus comprendre qu'elle indiquait les zones remplis

de vampires .Il m'expliqua alors :

« Les vampires se répartissent de façon à être dans une vile pluvieuse amis assez

fréquentée des humains .

-Pourquoi à l'abri du soleil ? le questionnai-je

-Nous verrons ça plus tard » me répondit – il vaguement .

Puis il sortit une trousse de son sac et sortit un crayon vert avec lequel il coloria de

nombreuses zones sur la carte mais toujours à proximité des vampires ,puis il inscrit sur

la légende que toutes les zones vertes représentait les Vampers . Nous rangeames nos

affaires . Il me reconduit à la voiture et nous rentrâmes à la maison pour que j'ai le

loisir de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil .Juste avant son départ je lui posa une

dernière question :

« Mike, pourquoi est –tu devenu vamper ?

Car l'un d'entre eux m'a un jour enlevé celle que j'aimais pour la transformer en

l'une d'entre eux .Bonne nuit Bella à demain , bâtiment B salle 206 mathématiques avec Mr Barner .

Et c'est étonné sous le nombre d'informations qu'il m'avait livré e une soirée et

stressée de la matière dont j'avais le plus horreur qui m'attendait demain que je

m'endormis comme une masse .

* * *

_Voili voilou mon 3eme chap. (sans compter le prologue) est posté et au fait je suis désolé pour le mot 44 à la ligne 11 je ne trouvait pas le signe fois alors j'ai mis une _

_étoile .J'espère que ça vous à plu et à la prochaine fois ! _


	5. Chapter 4

Kk tout le monde

Réponse pour :

Puki :encore désolé de t'avoir appelé puka dans mon dernier chapitre et j'ai refait ma mise ne page rien que pour toi !! Et encore merci pour ta review .Solenn-la : merci pour ta dernière review :ils m font beaucoup rire puisqu' tu pose toute les questions qu'on est censé se poser en lisant ma fic et qu'on découvre au fur et à mesure !! tro mdr mé continu à mettre des com's que je puisse rire encore un peu et en plus ça me fait plaisir .

Mais ya des gens qui me mettait des com's avant et qui on arrêté pourquoi !!snif

Et encore merci a mes lecteurs et lectrices !!

Chapitre 5

Je me réveilla donc le lendemain matin les yeux cernés de fatigue et d'une humeur

massacrante .Je regarda mon réveil et me rendit comte qu'il n'avait pas sonné ce qui me fit

descendre les marches quatre à quatre de peur d'être en retard dès mon premier jour de cours

.J'engloutit mon bol de céréales empoigna on sac et me précipita vers la porte d'entrée

.Accrochée sur celle-ci il y avait un petit mot de Charlie disant :

_**Bella ,les clés de la maison sont à coté de l'évier et celle de ta nouvelle voiture aussi **_

_**.J'espère que cette dernière te plaira bonne journée Charlie **_

La nouvelle réussi à me rendre ma bonne humeur :un voiture sans frais à payer (mis à part

l'essence) ! Je courus vers l'évier , je me cogna au passage contre une chaise et m'étala par

terre je me releva et empoigna les deux trousseaux de clé et repartit vers la porte d'entrée .

Je sortit de hors puis enfourna la clé dans la serrure le sac toujours sur le dos et me dirigea

vers mon nouveau véhicule : c'était une Chevrolet d'un rouge flamboyant .Je savais que ce

n'était pas une voiture de courses mais elle ferait l'affaire .J'ouvrit donc la portière côté

conducteur et mis le contact . Le lycée n'était pas difficile à trouver grâce au nombreux

panneaux indiquant le chemin cependant arrivé sur les lieu si elle n'avait pas vu la pancarte

sur laquelle était inscrit lycée elle n'aurai jamais deviné quel genre de bâtiment c'était : il

était fait de briques rouges et au volets verts .ON voyait que les carreaux étaient sales malgré

les rideaux jaunis qui pendaient . Je gara ma voiture et me dirigea vers le bâtiment B comme

me l'avais indiqué Mike la veille . Je commença à regarder les numéros des salles tout en

essayant de ne pas tomber par terre .204 , 205, 206 j'avais trouvé ma salle .J'y pénétra donc

tout en m'excusant pour mon retard .Mr Barner ,le professeur de maths ne prit pas la peine de

me présenter ce qui me facilita la chose puisque m'étaler en publique le premier jour n'avait

rien de bon pour moi .Je fouilla la salle du regard en m'apercevant que Mike m'avait gardé

une place à côté de lui .Je m'y installa donc et posa mon sac .Mr Barner passa donc l'heure à

nous expliquer le fonctionnement de ses cours .Mike m'accompagna ensuite en biologie

malgré le fait qu'il n'eut point le devoir de s'y rendre vu qu'il avait cours ailleurs .Une fois

Mike partit je rentra dans la salle cette fois ci le professeur insista pour me présenter :

« Voici Isabella Swan .Elle continuera donc l'année avec nous .

Bella Swan corrigeai-je automatiquement .

Il me montra une place seule au fond de la salle en m'incitant à m'y rendre . Mais une

fois assise quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de moi : c'était un garçon qui devait avoir mon

âge vu qu'il partageait les même cours de biologie avancé que moi malgré qu'il fasse

beaucoup plus mature , ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cuivrée dont un mèche recouvrait

une bonne partie de son front .Il était d'une pâleur incroyable et d'une beauté de même

taille :ses traits étaient fins ,sa bouche droite qui laissait cependant apercevoir un sourire

malicieux . Mis le détail qui me marqua le plus était ses yeux :ils étaient d'un or pur

comme la topaze mais se reflétait comme du cristal comme s 'il étaient formés de

milliers de cristaux .Et c'est alors qu'il comprit que je l'observait ce qui me valut un

adorable sourire en coin qui me fit fondre .

_Bave…Bave… Moi aussi il me fait fondre et je pense qu'une grande partie de mes lecteurs à déjà compris de qui il s'agissait ! Si ce n'est pas le cas et bien attendez un peu ,je suis pas une machine à fic !!lol._


	6. Chapter 5

Voilà !

Comme cher lectrices et chers lecteurs vous devez comprendre je trouvez que dans ces 5 premiers chapitres on voyait très peu Edward et que comme j'adore ce personnage j'ai décidé que les 5 chapitres suivants correspondraient à mes chapitres précédent mais version Edward .

Bonne lecture !

Réponses pour :

-solenn-la :N t'inquiète pas je ne prend pas pour idiote bien au contraire encore merci pour tes review et dsl mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions maintenant car ça gâcherait le suspens et en plus je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre de mes réponses

- puky : je uis contente que ma mise en page te fasse plaisir !

-Toxiic.Cherry: merc i pour ta review dsl ke tu les trouve trop cort mé e préfére en faire des petits mé courts

_**Mini prologue version Edward **_

_En ce moment même je me trouve idiot , oui idiot de me mettre à écrire un journal intime comme le ferrai la plupart des filles chose que je ne suis pas . _

_Mais moi Edward Cullen , décide tout de même de noter mes plus profondes pensées dans ce vieille journal intime aux pages jaunis pour que toi cher journal tu comprenne un jour mon histoire . _

_Une histoire parlant de vampires de chasseuses de vampires et puis passant par là d'autres personnages qu'ils soient humains ou non . _

_L'idée même de ce sale cabot me fit frémir .Mais pour que tu comprenne mon histoire en entier je dois revenir il y a très longtemps en passant par ma transformation en vampire, son arrivée à Forks et les douleurs et joie qui suivirent …_

**Je suis né le 20 juin 1901 à Chicago .Atteint de la grippe espagnole , Carlisle , le médecin qui me gérait ,après avoir compris que mes deux parents morts j'étais donc orphelins , il décida de me transformer en vampire . **

**Cela se passa en 1918, l'année de mes dix-sept ans. **

**Peu de temps à près, je quitta Carlisle et erra un peu partout .Je tua bon nombre de victime puis revint auprès de Carlisle. Ce dernier s'était trouvé une compagne qu'il avait également transformée.**

**Carlisle se répugnant à l'idée de détruire bon nombre de vie humaines afin de survire décida de se nourrir que de sang animal chose ingénieuse à laquelle je me ramena rapidement.**

**Il sauvera ensuite dans l'ordre suivant Rosalie et Emmett qui se marièrent peu de temps après puis Alice et enfin Jasper .**

**Nous installâmes donc à Forks ,ville peu fréquentée , humide et verdoyante .**

**Au près de tous ces couples je commença à me sentir seul . Je rejoignis le clan de Tanya ce qui ne changea rien et je revins donc auprès des miens .**

**Ma vie n'avait jamais été aussi monotone qu'à ce moment là : je chassait de temps en temps sans pour temps prendre goûts au plaisir .Jusqu'a cet instant …**

**Si cher journal je t'ai raconté ma vie jusqu'à ce moment là c'est pour que plus particulièrement tu comprenne mon existence avant l'événement qui à chamboulé ma vie , les souvenirs les plus merveilleux de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant . **

**Je vais donc accéléré mon histoire jusqu'a ce fameux 13 janvier 2005 , le jour où j'e l'ai enfin rencontré ,jour qui n'aurai jamais dû existé ce qui aurai rendu les choses plus faciles mais ne m'aurai fait connaître les moments les plus forts de ma vie , moments pratiquement indescriptible .**

**C'est pourquoi moi Edward Cullen , vampire vais cher journal ,te raconter mon histoire à partir de ce fameux 13 janvier 2005.**


	7. Chapter 6

Voilà mon 7ème chapitre !!

Je suis désolé mais je crois que certaine personne on mal compris où je me suis mal exprimée:

je ne vais pas faire 5 chapitre du côté d'Edward ,e n réalité je vais en faire deux puis j'alternerais un coup Bella un coup Edward .

Sinon merci encore à Solenn-la , à Puky à toxiic.cherry à sasous5,à Alexe , à loli1803et au autres même si ces derniers temps ils ne m'écrivent plus trop !Bon je vais arrété d'être lourde et je vais vous laisser lire trankilos !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était une journée habituelle, un vendredi pour être exacte .Comme habituellement il pleuvait à grandes cordes. Je sentais l'odeur de la mousse humide, odeur que j'appréciai beaucoup. La forêt dense ondulée au gré du vent, un vent assez doux .

Je me dirigeai vers le lycée avec ma Volvo argentée alors qu'une voiture devant moi attira mon attention :c'était une Chevrolet rouge ,voiture que j'avais rarement vu à Forks mais qui me disait quelque chose .

Cependant le conducteur ou plutôt la conductrice m'était inconnu. Et même grâce à ma vue qui était (en tant que vampire ) plutôt bonne je ne parvint pas à distinguer des traits .

Arrivé à destination, je gara ma voiture et fila vers ma salle de classe .Une fois installer dans cette dernière, je commença à prendre des notes tout en espionnant les pensées de mes camarades :

-Comment est la nouvelle du lycée ? se demandait Jessica Stanley

-Est-elle belle ? pensa Tyler Crowley.

Alors comme ça il y aurai une nouvelle dans le lycée, intéressant. Etait-ce la jeune conductrice de ce matin ? A savoir.C'est donc pensif que je rejoignis ma prochaine salle de cours : le cours de biologie avancé . Comme par enchantement la nouvelle était assise là :

c'était une fille de mon age avec un petit soupçon de maturité , ses longs cheveux bruns dégringolaient sur son dos , ses yeux noisette ahuris me regardait attentivement à travers ses longs cils et sa belle bouche était grande ouverte d'étonnement : elle était magnifique mais faisait une tête de merlan frit !

Mais le détail le plus intense était son odeur : une odeur très florale un mélange de frésia et d'autre chose .Mes yeux commencèrent à virer vers le noir , pour tenter de me contrôler je décida à nouveau d'espionner les pensées des autres :

- Isabella Swan , ou plutôt Bella Swan pensaient –ils

Pour prouver ma courtoisie tout en retenant ma faim je lui fit mon adorable sourire en coin puis la salua poliment :

Edward Cullen ravi de te rencontrer . Tu es Bella Swan c'est ça ? demandai-je même si j'en connaissait déjà la réponse .Elle parvint à me bégayer un e réponse à peu près normalement :

Oui, oui.

Je lui refis mon sourire en coin avant de me rendre comte que la cloche avait sonnée. Je me précipita donc vers la porte et atteint le parking assez rapidement.Une fois encore je la recroisa là-bas en train de monter dans sa Chevrolet rouge , la même que j'avais vu ce matin .Je n'y prêta pas plus attention et grimpa dans ma Volvo argentée et enclencha le lecteur CD qui contenait un CD de Debussy .La musique se mit à tourner et je reconnu « Clair de lune »

Une fois arrivé chez moi je balança mon sac dans l'entrer et grimpa dans ma chambre. Je m'allongea dans mon lit et prononça deux mots :

- Bella Swan.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus le prochain chapitre c'est Bella ! Et oui vous auusi vous êtes tristre mais ne vous inquiété pas Edward sera là !!

bsx et si vous voulez revoir Edward laissez moi des review!!


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapitre 7

Je ne regardais que lui. Mon regard était comme scotché à son visage d'ange ,à ses traits et sa peau pâle mais surtout à son adorable sourire en coin .

J'était tellement passionnée par lui que lorsque le professeur me posa une question tout à fait idiote il du répéter trois fois avant que je comprenne le sens de ses propos et que je réussissent lui répondre ce qui me fit passer (une fois de plus) pour une parfaite idiote .

Le professeur nous demanda finalement de prendre comte du nom de mon partenaire et ce n'est qu'a ce moment là que je pus entendre sa voix sublime :

Edward Cullen , ravi de te rencontrer .Tu es sûrement Bella Swan ?

Oui , réussis-je à bégayé ,surprise qu'il se souvienne de mon nom et qu'il m'ai adressé la parole .

La cloche sonna .Je ramassa mes affaires mais quand je voulu me retourner afin de l'admirer une dernière fois de la journée je me rendis comte qu'il était déjà sortit .Je sortit donc de la salle plutôt déçu.

Je m'approchai de ma voiture au moment où je le vit ,lui Edward Cullen se diriger vers la Volvo argenté qui avait attiré mon attention le matin même . Son doux visage se reflétait sur le capot brillant de la voiture .

Il pivota vers moi et m'adressa son fameux sourire en coin puis remonta dans sa voiture et partit alors que je restait là comme une idiote .

Lorsque je sortit de ma rêverie , le parking était pratiquement vide et un bref coup d'œil sur ma montre me fit comprendre que j'avais du rester là environ une dizaine de minutes .

Je grimpa dans la voiture et me rendit au parc dans lequel j'avais passé une bonne partie de ma nuit ,chose qui se voyait grâce aux deux belles poches violettes se dessinant sous mes yeux .

Près de la table de pique –nique sur laquelle nous nous étions hier assis , Mike m'attendait patiemment en compagnie de l'homme qui m'avait jadis proposé ce stage de Vamper .

Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, ses traits étaient fins mais plutôt creusés par la fatigue .Ses cheveux étaient entre le gris et le blond et ses yeux d'un bleu roi.

Les deux m'accueillerent d'un signe de main auquel je leur répondit ,puis je m'installa à leur côté .

Comment –as –tu expliquer ton absence à Charlie ? me questionna Mike

J'ai prétexté aller travaillé chez toi répliquai-je

Et si ma mère lui dit que nous ne sommes pas à la maison

Je répliquerai que nous avons préféré travailler au grand air .

Son interrogatoire terminé, Mike ressortit la carte qu'il m'avait présentée hier et j'aperçut un changement : contrairement à hier la légende possédait une nouvelle couleur , le bleu .Les zones constituées de cette couleurs étaient parfois à proximité de zones rouges ( vampires) mais jamais ces deux couleurs n'étaient mélangés .

Mike n'ayant pas écrit la légende se rapportant à cette couleur je lui en demanda la signification. Les deux hommes se regardèrent prirent un air embêté et repoussèrent la question.

Je passai l'heure suivante à voir si je me souvenais de zones habitées par les vampires et celles par les Vampers chose faciles vu que les Vampers se situaient toujours à proximité des vampires.

Vers 6 heures, je décidai de rentrer à la maison, faire mes devoirs et préparer le dîner.

Une fois mes objectifs terminées je mit la table et alla ouvrir la porte à Charlie .Le dîner se déroula en silence malgré les quelques questions de Charlie sur ma journée. Je répondis calmement puis débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle.

Je monta ensuite dans ma chambre, prit une douche, mit mon joli pyjama en flanelle rouge comme lorsque j'était malade puis m'écroula sur mon lit en prononçant deux mots :

- Edward Cullen .


	9. Chapter 8

**_Voilà mon chapitre 8 .En comtant le prologue ça fait déjà 9 chap !! wow .sachez que pendant les vac je poste tous les jours ou tous les 2 jours ça dépent si vous voulez la suite très vite postez très vite et PLEIN de com qu'il soit gentils ou méchants je m'en fiche tant qu'il y en a _**

**_svp !!_**

**_Bon sinon c'est un chapitre signé Edward .Bonne lecture BSX_**

* * *

Toc ! Toc !Toc !

Je sortit de ma transe en entendant que quelqu'un toquait à ma porte .

- Oui réussis-je à grogner comme si je venais de me réveiller , chose impossible vu que je suis un vampire .

Alice pénétra dans ma chambre , ses cheveux couleurs de geais dégringolaient dans sa nuque , ses yeux de même couleur (sûrement à cause de sa faim), malicieux me regardaient alors qu'un sourire se propageait sur ses lèvres .

-Désire –tu quelque chose, Alice ? La questionnai-je

- Juste voir comment c'était passé ta journée, tu semble pensif ce soir .Il y a –t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ? me demanda –telle pleine de sous-entendus.

- Non, mentit-je

- Ne fait pas l'innocent je l'ai vu cette fille. J'ai beau ne pas partageait tous tes courts je l'ai vu Edward.

J'avais beau de nombreuses fois trouvé le don d'Alice très utile mais je le trouvai souvent

agacent..

- C'est bon avouai –je c'est une humaine, elle partage ma paillasse de biologie avancé .Elle est différentes des autres, sa maladresse mais par-dessus tout son odeur …

- Je crois avoir compris, nous verrons ça plus tard .A qui ça dit une partie de chasse, je crois qu'un petit puma ne te ferrai pas de mal , ironisa –t-elle .

Le puma était un pure délire entre nous : Alice adorait se moqué de mon met préféré.Nous descendîmes les marches quatre à quatre, saluâmes Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient installés devant la télévision puis nous sortîmes.

Nous grimpâmes dans ma Volvo et prirent le chemin menant dans la forêt pour une soirée de chasse ou plutôt de randonnée comme dirait –on au sein de l'école .Une fois sur les lieus , je gara ma voiture et nous commençâmes à courir ou plutôt voler comme dirait les humains s'ils nous voyaient .

Au bout d'un certain temps , nous vîmes un animal .Nous ralentirent et nous nous aperçurent que c'était un puma. Alice et moi nous nous regardâmes , le même sourire malicieux et un air de défi nous parcoururent .

Nous nous précipitâmes sur l'animal mais comme d'habitude mes dents allèrent se planter dans l'animal avant Alice.

-Tu gagnes toujours, ronchonna cette dernière.

Tu l'aura la prochaine fois répliquai-je par gentillesse plus que par autres chose vu que je savais pertinemment que je gagnais toujours comme avec le reste de la famille.

Alice se consola en attaquant un ours qui passait par là .Une fois les gorges pleines et les iris rééclaircis, nous reprirent le chemin de la voiture.

En regardant le ciel je m'aperçut que notre partie de chasse avait duré plus longtemps que prévu : il faisait à nouveau jour ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être environ 8 heures du matin ce qui prouvait également que j'était en retard au lycée.

Lisant dans les pensées d'Alice , je m'aperçut qu'elle pensait à ,la même chose que moi mais qu'elle se contrefichait de ne pas aller au lycée .

Pas que c'était une rebelle séchant les cours n'importe quand mais que nous vampires avons un cerveau très développé et il nous serai inutile d'aller à l'école mais la loi nous y oblige .

Nous grimpâmes dans la voiture et je pus enfin penser à elle sans la voir de le même façon que les humains voient un repas au MC Donald .Je me mit donc à la détailler en silence :ses longs cheveux bruns , ses beaux yeux noirs qui me regardait d'un air ébahis , ses …

-Tu penses à elle n'est ce pas ? me questionna Alice qui me sortit au passage de ma rêverie .

- Oui , soufflai-je

-Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour le savoir continua –t-elle. Puis-je te poser une dernière question

- Oui répétai-je.

- Comment s'appelle –t-elle ?

Bella , Bella Swan.


	10. Petit message

Petit message

Petit message

Kk tout le monde !!

Comme certains ont pu le remarquer je ne poste plus ces derniers la seule raison valable : je suis en vacances !!

Attention cela ne veut pas dire que vous avez le droit de lire sans me laisser de reviews (bouton en bas à gauche) !!

C'est promis avant le 20 août j'aurai repris le rythme.

Merci de votre compréhension et sachez qu'il est possible de laisser des reviews sur ce message .


	11. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Après quatre longues heures à tourner dans mon lit , il était donc une heure et demi du matin et je décida enfin d'écouter de la musique pour réussir à m'endormir .

Je tituba dans le noir tout en essayant de ne pas tomber sur mes valises dans une desquelles je prit mon i-pod et mes écouteurs .

Une fois mon lit atteint c'est à dire après m'être cognée une dizaine de fois un peu partout j'alluma mon appareil et la musique commença à retentir dans mes oreilles.

Et ce n'est qu'après avoir écouter les albums complets de Evanescence, de Linkin Park, de Nirvana et les trois premières chansons de l'album de Muse que et quand la batterie de mon i-pod lâcha que je parvins à m'endormir.

Ne bougeant pas beaucoup dans mon sommeil - mais parlant de trop malheureusement comme on me l'aurait fait justement remarqué mais cela est une autre histoire – les écouteurs n'avaient pas eu le loisir de bouger et ayant également un sommeil lourd je n'entendit pas le réveil et me réveilla donc avec une demi heure de retard.

Me rendant comte de mon retard j'enfila les premiers habits me passant par la main soit un pantalon noir, un haut marron et des ballerine noirs (grave erreur : jamais de noir et de marron), empoigna mon sac (que j'avais heureusement fait la veille) dégringola les marches quatre à quatre avec la grâce d'un hippopotame en prenant en comte le fait que je m'étalai toutes les quatre marches, attrapa mes clés et sortit en claquant la porte .

Je pénétra dans ma voiture, mit le contact et démarra. Je jeta un bref coup d'oeil l'horloge et m'aperçut que mon retard était rattrapé et une fois sur les lieux je me rendit comte que j'aurait même eu le temps de mettre une tenue convenable.

Je gara ma voiture à côté de l'éternel Volvo argenté de laquelle en descendit Edward ainsi que 4 autres personnes que je n'avait encore jamais vu :

La première était une fille aux cheveux couleurs de jais et qui ressemblait vaguement à un lutin , le deuxième (qui semblait être en couple avec la première)était assez musclé mais plutôt maigre , il avait il avait de longs cheveux couleurs miel. La troisième était grand musclé et avait les cheveux noirs .Ils semblait également en couple avec la dernière.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds mais d'u blond si étincelant qu'on aurait dit qua ses cheveux étaient fait avec des fils d'or .Elle était assez grande mince et elle aurait pu faire du mannequinât sans soucis.

Trois seuls points communs les reliait tous les cinq : leur peau d'une blancheur sculptural, leur bouche rouges sang et leur yeux tantôt miel, tantôt onyx.

Angela que je n'avais pas entendu arriver me chuchota à l'oreille :

Alice et Jasper ainsi que Emmett et Rosalie Cullen. Le docteur Cullen les adopté , tous les cinq.

Ils sont en couple ?

Elle acquiesça, puis sourit.

Qu'il y a-t-il ? la questionnai –je

Edward ne fait que te regardé.

Je vérifia . Il baissa les yeux.

Ce matin là , je me rendit donc en cours toute triomphante en chantonnant dans ma tte comme une gamine de cinq ans : il me regardait !Il me regardait !


	12. Chapter 10

Coucou cher lecteurs et lectrices (même si je doute avoir des lecteurs , enfin si c'est le cas faites moi signe)

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster mais avec le rentrée,mon ordi qui beug... j'ai pas eu le temps

j'espère que vous allez aimez mon chapitre qui est sur la gym , je m'excuse d'avance sachez que pour les personnes douées en gym cela ne vous concerne pas c'est

juste une façon de vous montrer à quel point je suis nul en gym car beaucoup des malheures de cet aventures je l'ai vécu!!

lol bonne lecture à tous !!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Sport, avec un grand S comme Supplice ou plus précisément Gym avec un grand G comme Gamelles. Certainement les mots les plus infâmes au monde avec guerre, famine, maladie gremlins et régime. D'autant vous dire d'avance que le sport n'est pas ma tasse de thé comme dirait –on : je préfèrerai largement devoir tirer un hippopotame pendant un côte que de subir deux malheureuses heures de gym qui paraîtrai pour moi quelques siècles car je suis aussi douée en gym qu'un éléphant est douée pour la danse du ventre !!

A toi cher journal, je vais te raconter mon épopée pendant ces deux heures sans en omettre aucun détails.

Commençons par le commencement : les vestiaires : un espace étroit et humide, sentant la transpiration à 1 kilomètre et dans lequel s'entassent un cinquantaine de filles tentant - sans dégommer trois dents à sa voisine – d'enfiler un short absolument immonde dont tous le bahut écope . Et encore cela n'est que le vestiaire des filles je n'osent pas imaginer celui des garçons dans lequel certains se permettent d'uriner un peu partout ! Mais enfin cela ne nous regarde pas !!

Revenons à notre histoire, la suite est pour le moins terrifiante âme sensible s'abstenir.

Nous débarquons ensuite dans un grand gymnase sentant la chaussette et la transpiration.

Le professeur de cette matière atroce dont je ne veux même pas prononcer le nom est grand brun, a des yeux noirs et un mini blaireau pendouillant sur son menton.

Il nous a expliqué (pendant malheureusement cinq minutes seulement) le fonctionnement de chaque atelier où comme je les appelle : appareil à suicide, fonctionnement qui doit je pense être refait par moi, Bella Swan. Je vais pour cela procéder par atelier :

**Les barres asymétriques ou « Comment se claquer les deux épaules en cinq secondes chrono' ? »**

_** Description physique et Explications de l'action :**_ Les **barres asymétriques** est un agrès qui fait partie de gymnastique artistique féminine. La barre supérieure est élevée à 2,45 mètres du sol, la barre inférieure à 1,65 mètre. La distance entre les deux barres peut aller jusqu'à 1,80m. On peut la changer en fonction de la taille du ou de la gymnaste.

Dimensions :

Hauteur 195 cm (dont 20 cm de tapis de réception)

Longueur 350 cm

Distance entre les barres : de 42 cm à 52 cm (réglable)

_**Ma version des faits : **_N'atteignant pas la première barre je du empiler deux caisses les une sur les autres et escalader le tout. Les deux caisses étant empilées, il me fallut trois personnes pour m'aider sans tomber .Une fois que j'eu réussis à grimper sur la caisse, c'est-à-dire longtemps après le début du cours, je du me hisser avec mes bras soit réussir à m'accrocher à la première barre et y faire passer tout mes seins ainsi.

Le professeur m'obligea à y faire un tour après lequel je m'étala les quatre fers en l'air. Après cette humiliation publique car je vous fait quand même rappelez que toutes la classe attendait derrière moi et a eu la chance de voir mon désastre en tant qu'exemple de ce qu'il ne fallait SURTOUT pas faire !!

**Les barres parallèles ou « Rassurez les gens peut devoir utiliser le mensonge ! » **

_**Description physique et Explications de l'action :**_

En gymnastique artistique masculine les **barres parallèles** sont un des six engins. Le gymnaste doit alterner phases d'élan et/ou de vol avec des phases d'arrêt et d'équilibre. Au programme : des équilibres en force, des équerres, mais aussi des soleils, des bascules,des lâchés de barre, encore des sorties salto, etc.. Les barres parallèles sont l'un des agrès comportant le plus d'éléments reconnus par la Fédération Internationale de Gymnastique

_**Ma version des faits :**_

En tant que bonne nulle en gymnastique, je me devait de déplacer mes caisses d'un atelier à l'autre ce qui produit un bruit monumentale et me valut un regard compatissant du professeur de gym.

Une fois arrivée au bonne endroit le prof rappela les 3 élèves qui me réaidèrent à grimper et une fois sur mon perchoir, M. j'ai-unécureil-qui-se-baladent-sur-mon-menton-alias-prof-de-sport m'a demandé de rentrer ma tête dans le trou et de faire une galipette .Dans le genre j'ai-perdu-tous-mes-neurones-en-jouant-au-foot , j'eu beau lui répondre que techniquement j'allait tomber dans le trou il m'y a obligé et comme de juste je suis tombé dans le trou !!

Tout en me remettant de mes émotions je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais montée sur cet agrès comme il l'appellent !! Je me dirigea donc vers ma future sentence :

**La poutre : « Le perchoir de la mort »**

_**Description physique et Explications de l'action :**_

La **poutre** est un agrès de gymnastique artistique féminine. Une poutre fait 5 m en longueur et 10 cm en largeur. Sa hauteur varie selon la catégorie de la gymnaste.

_**Ma version des faits : **_Quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de m'expliquer comment certain personne peuvent faire des roulades , des sauts , la planche et bien d'autres choses farfelus dont il ne viendrai pas à l'idée de le faire sur le sol ?!Un seul regard parvint à me dissuader de tenter de grimer dessus je passa donc mon chemin et aperçut :

_**Le sol : ou tapis bleu géant , c'est la représentation parfaite de l'enfer !!:**_

_**Description physique et Explications de l'action :**_

Que vous dire ,c'est un tapis bleu gigantisme sur lequel on est sensé faire des trucs infaisables

_**Ma version des faits : **_Prise d'une soudaine volonté inconnue , je décida d'essayer TOUS les exercices possibles :

1)la roulade : ou pour moi boulet de canon sachant que je pouvais aller n'importe ou sans aucun contrôle (celui qui d'habitude vous empêche de crier inclus). 

2)l'équilibre : sachez que cet atelier valut deux dents à un élève charger de me tenir les pieds !!

3)valse :impossible vu que mon équilibre était à pleuré !!

J'arrêta mon calvaire ici et me dirigea vers l'atelier qui fut le plus rude pour moi (âme sensible s'abstenir !!) :

_**Le salto avant ou voyage dans le mûr :**_

_**Description physique et Explications de l'action :**_

Lors de son saut, le trampoliniste va faire tourner son corps en avant ou en arrière, faire passer ses pieds au-dessus de sa tête et se réceptionner.

_**Ma version des faits :**_

Comme vous l'aurez compris mon salto se termina dans le mur et je finis donc cette après midi de calvaire à l'infirmerie.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapitre 9

Chapitre 11

Je finis donc l'heure un l'infirmerie sur un lit grisâtre, un coton taché enfoncé dans le nez : plus glamour était impossible !!!

Et je vous laisse deviner qui vient me rendre visite alors que mon grand-père même mort était plus classe que moi en cet instant : Edward .Lui que j'ai attendu toute la matinée et toute l'après-midi dans l'espoir de le croiser dans un couloir par erreur et avec qui j'aurais pu débattre pendant des heures sur ses yeux en me demandant si c'était des lentilles ou non !!!

Eh oui, il était là appuyé sur le mur de manière totalement séduisante comme d'habitude un regard inquiet envers moi.

Je m'avança chancelante vers lui le doigt pointé vers son torse :

De quel droit vient –tu me rendre visite rétorquai-je de mauvaise foi.

Du droit te demandant que ferai-je si par malheur ma partenaire de biologie tombait dans un désespéré coma et je serai obligé de m'asseoir à côté de Hector Groote.

Petite parenthèse Hector Groote est un garçon gros et gras partageant mon cours de physique et n'ayant certainement pas de déodorant chez lui vu l'odeur qui émane.

Je regarda Edward les dents serrées .

Je viens voir si tu v bien rajouta-il comme si j'étais une demeurée.

Je vais TRES bien , j'ai simplement saigné du nez . Toi par contre tu m'inquiète , es yeux virent au noir .Serai –tu drogué ?

Il s'esclaffa sur ma dernière phrase et je l'y rejoins.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et dit :

-Au fait je fait une fête samedi prochain , j'e t'y attend . Il me lança un papier probablement sa carte de visite .

Je l'attrapa (pas au vol évidement) et lut :

Edward Cullen, Samedi 31 octobre

email : 

En dessous de la carte était inscrit l'adresse .

Mon esprit vagabonda 31 octobre : Halloween. Cette fête qui éveillé tant de souvenirs en moi : moi un panier à la main rempli de bonbons, moi deux minutes après le même panier de bonbons que j'avait répandu par terre en tombant , moi déguisé en sorcière ,moi marchant sur ma robe et me retrouvant une fois de plus part terre.

Cette année je pris une bonne résolution : pas de robe longue pour Halloween !!!!

Je jeta un bref coup d'œil à ma montre qui m'indiquait que j'allait être en retard pour mon cours de vamper .Edward était déjà partit .Je courus aussi vite que je pouvais tout en évitant de tomber ce qui me fit penser à un pingouin asthmatique !!!

Je rattrapai Mike au parking. Il me regarda de bas en haut avant d'ajouter avec un air de dégoût :

Tu ferais mieux de te changer.

Je pris un air vexé et me dirigea vers ma voiture .Non mais pour qui il se prenait !!! Et puis de toute façon rien ne pouvait me gâcher ma journée : Edward m'avait invité !!!!!


End file.
